


Just Maybe

by DestinyForestWarrior



Series: VIXX Magic AU - Adventures of LeoHyuk [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas!!!, Familiars, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Sanghyuk had never celebrated Christmas properly, but perhaps Taekwoon can convince him that the holiday isn't what he thinks of it as.





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t have a tree or anything?”

“No?”

“Why not?”

Sanghyuk looked over at Taekwoon who was perched on his couch and looking around Sanghyuk’s relatively bland living room. A vast difference to Halloween in which Sanghyuk had decorated his house in order to fit into the theme of that particular holiday.

Also because Sanghyuk wanted to show the demons and others in the town that weren’t human that a witch was in town.

Now, Halloween was something Sanghyuk could get behind because it was a way to let the spirits pass on peacefully. Until next year though.

Christmas was never something Sanghyuk got. Then again, he grew up without a family and never had the desire to celebrate Christmas even with his friends.

“I’ve never celebrated Christmas.” Sanghyuk shrugged, turning back to the container full of his Polaroid pictures – blame Hongbin for getting him hooked on Polaroid cameras.

“You haven’t?” Taekwoon sounded sad about that fact even though Sanghyuk didn’t really understand as to why he did.

“Nope.” Sanghyuk picked up a picture of Jaehwan as he performed on stage a few years back. “Never had a reason too. Grew up without a family and by the time I met my friends I was almost eighteen anyway.”

“That sounds depressing.”

“Maybe to you, but since I’ve never celebrated Christmas, I’ve never really felt like I’ve missed out on things.” Sanghyuk stated as he turned around to properly face Taekwoon who was now watching him as well.

It was a lie though. Growing up he did desire to experience Christmas like everyone else but didn’t understand why it was only about family and not about friendships – well that is what he got from it. Mainly because friends rarely gave each other anything for Christmas and you only hung out with family.

Taekwoon tucked his legs up onto the couch. “Don’t you want to get a taste of what it is like?”

Sanghyuk had spent twenty-five years of his life without knowing what Christmas is properly like, and usually he’d deny it. Except – anyone who knew him knew that he was a weak person when it came to Taekwoon.

Which is properly why he is now getting dragged around the mall by Taekwoon looking for Christmas decorations.

“Don’t you have your own Christmas decorations?” Sanghyuk asked Taekwoon as he gazed around at the bright colours that made Sanghyuk want to almost throw up.

How could any sane person enjoy these things?

Taekwoon must not be a sane person though.

He was still hanging around with a witch after all.

“Yes, but my decorations are minimal at best. I live in an apartment not a full out house like you.” Taekwoon stated simply. “But, first, we need to get a tree.”

“I can just make one…” Sanghyuk started but Taekwoon cut him off before he could continue that sentence.

“Nuh-uh. No magic is allowed at Christmas.”

“So I have to do things like a normal human?”

“Yep.”

“Oh joy.” Sanghyuk muttered but still allowed Taekwoon to drag him towards the sections where the trees were being sold. Why they needed an entire shop to sell fake trees for one day would never make sense to Sanghyuk.

“Be quiet, you’ll love it.” Taekwoon huffed and looked at Sanghyuk who was pointedly looking away from him. “You really don’t wanna be here, do you?”

“What gave it away?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow.

Taekwoon paused in his steps and tugged Sanghyuk back to him. “Why don’t you go and find some decorations in a nearby store. I can pick a tree out for you.”

Sanghyuk blinked, confused as to why Taekwoon thought this was a good idea.

“Look.” Taekwoon smiled in reassurance. “I’ll pick out one that isn’t too over the top, and there are plenty of decorations that you can chose that don’t make you want to throw up.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“A bit, yeah.”

Sanghyuk sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ll be in any of these store. I don’t know which one yet.”

Taekwoon grinned, hugging Sanghyuk. “Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

Sanghyuk felt his heart flip in his chest and couldn’t even deny that he was unaffected by Taekwoon’s happiness that was infectious to him. He wandered into a store to look around at what the store had to offer for Christmas.

He was about to give up when he phone rang, startling him as he hadn’t heard that specific ringtone for a while.

“Heyo, Hyuk!” Jaehwan’s voice rang loud and clear through the phone.

“Jaehwan. It’s been a while.” Sanghyuk spoke softly as he looked at the different types of lights. Why were there so many different types of lights for Christmas?

“So…You know how you have moved into a new town, right?” Jaehwan spoke all too innocently.

If Sanghyuk was looking at Jaehwan he was certain that he would be batting his eyes to make it seem sweet and not at all wanting to exploit Sanghyuk.

He wouldn’t actually. Sanghyuk has helped Jaehwan too much for Jaehwan to exploit Sanghyuk’s care for him.

“Yeah…”

“So, Wonshik, Hongbin and myself are gonna be in the area for Christmas…Can we stay over?” Jaehwan asked, deciding that it would be best to just get straight to the point with Sanghyuk – if he took too long Sanghyuk would just hang up and avoid talking to him for a while.

“Yeah…I am having my two new friends, Hakyeon and Taekwoon coming over since they both live in apartments.” Sanghyuk said, picking up a bag of tinsel. “I have to actually decorate for Christmas, can you believe it.”

“Just because you don’t get the appeal of Christmas. This is Karma for all those times you have claimed that you hated Christmas.”

Sanghyuk suspected that is was. “I guess it is since Taekwoon is really cute.”

He paused, cheeks flushing a deep red when he processed what he just said. Especially to Jaehwan, since he knew that Hongbin and Wonshik were most likely overhearing their conversation.

“Ooo~” Jaehwan sounded so fucking smug. “Does our baby Hyuk have a crush?”

“I am not that much younger than you, only a few months younger than you.” Sanghyuk hissed. “I am not your baby.”

“I helped you with your magic, did I not?”

“You watched as Hongbin almost drowned and made me use my magic which I barely knew how to use to save him.” Sanghyuk hissed quietly, making sure no-one was around to hear his words.

“It helped didn’t it?” Jaehwan sounded as though it was a normal thing to do. Making your new friend use magic to save your other friend who couldn’t get out of the situation.

Sanghyuk grumbled and rolled his eyes. “Anyway, if you want to buy gifts for Taekwoon and Hakyeon I will inform you of what they like.”

“Do they like ugly Christmas Sweaters?”

“Hakyeon does…I guess, Taekwoon doesn’t really.”

“So, we can get them ugly sweaters and mugs with quotes, right?” Jaehwan sounded really happy and excited about that.

Only Jaehwan could be excited about giving people ugly sweaters and mugs with stupid sayings on them and consider them perfect presents for people he has never met.

“If you really want to.” Sanghyuk knew Jaehwan couldn’t see his shrug but knew that Jaehwan would get the hint.

“Perfect! Hongbin, Wonshik and I are going to be doing some shopping now so if we find any, we’ll ask you which one they would like best.” Jaehwan said. “So, I’ll talk to you later, see ya, Hyuk!”

“See ya, Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk hung up and looked at the decorations he found himself in front of.

Great.

There were seriously way too many decorations and Sanghyuk didn’t even have an idea of where they should start.

“Sanghyuk!” He turned to see Taekwoon stumbling towards him, carrying a box with the description of a medium sized Christmas tree.

Sanghyuk stepped forward and grabbed the box, noting the weight of it. “Seriously? Why this heavy one?”

Taekwoon shrugged. “I knew you’d be able to carry it.” His eyes were bright with mischief that Sanghyuk had quickly learnt that Taekwoon rarely acted upon but instead focused on it in subtle ways.

Such as right now.

“Did you find any decorations?’ Taekwoon asked instead.

“Everything makes me feel sick.”

“So, I’m taking that as a no.”

Taekwoon dragged Sanghyuk through the store and grabbed a bunch of decorations, many of which Sanghyuk wanted to throw up at. Why did Taekwoon decide that all these decorations would be suitable?

About an hour later, they were both back at Sanghyuk’s place.

Sanghyuk had just finished putting the tree up when Taekwoon was unpacking his box of decorations.

Starlight stared at the tree with a look of confusion. “Why are we celebrating Christmas?”

“Because Taekwoon and Hakyeon want to throw it at my place.’ Sanghyuk replied to his familiar who now looked bored and unimpressed.

“So, you are admitting to being a weak person when it comes to Taekwoon? Good. It’s about time.” Starlight trilled and barked a laugh at Sanghyuk’s annoyed look.

“Hey, Hongbin, Wonshik and Jaehwan are coming over on that day to so you won’t be the only familiar.” Sanghyuk grumbled. “Not sure how I’ll be able to deal with four familiars in one house though.”

Taekwoon looked up, confusion settling upon his features. Sanghyuk cursed to himself when Taekwoon looked just a cute as normal.

“Uh…I forgot to tell you.” Sanghyuk laughed uneasily.

“Mind explaining?”

Starlight snickered. “Ooo, you are in trouble, master ~”

Sanghyuk sat down opposite Taekwoon on the ground. “Jaehwan, Wonshik and Hongbin are three of my closest friends. I have a best friend – Sungjae – but he lives in another country right now for work. Jaehwan is a witch like myself, and in fact helped me with my magic when I first started out. Hongbin is an electric mage and it shows in his personality. Wonshik is more of a whisperer, being able to understand almost every language and spoken dialect by anything – even if he can’t perfectly imitate it.”

“So…About the familiars…” Taekwoon asked. “If only Jaehwan is a witch then there should only be two familiars, right?”

“Jaehwan is a stronger witch in that department.” Sanghyuk admitted. “He is only a few months older than myself, but practised magic since he could walk and talk – he is one of the few witches that was raised by witches since his birth.”

“So?”

“Jaehwan is capable of making familiars for Wonshik and Hongbin even if they aren’t perfect.” Sanghyuk hummed. “Perhaps he’d only keep his own familiar just to play it safe.”

“What is his familiar?”

“A snake, last time I checked. They can change but usually remain as one animal for extended periods of time.”

Taekwoon nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees. “Will you tell them that Hakyeon doesn’t know about magic?”

“I won’t tell them that you know if you don’t want to be interrogated.” Sanghyuk suddenly blushed, rubbing his neck. “It’s…It’s a personal thing to show someone who doesn’t know magic your own magic. So me showing you my magic can be akin to…”

“Asking you to be his boyfriend.” Starlight spoke, flicking his tail as he came over to lay on top of Sanghyuk’s lap.

Taekwoon squeaked. “What?”

Sanghyuk shot his wolf a look but Starlight merely rolled his eyes and settled down to rest. A sign of telling Sanghyuk that he wasn’t going to be moving any time soon and he better get used to it.

Sanghyuk looked away and cleared his throat. “How about we figure out the decorations, huh? That is a safe conversation.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Sanghyuk rolled over in bed and cracked open an eye to look at the clock on his table to reveal the time. The ungodly hour that someone decided to stop by at.

Five am.

“Jesus, fuck.” Sanghyuk groaned, pushing himself up and out of bed.

Starlight was wide awake with ears pulled forward, and eyes narrowed at the door before leaping off the bed and taking off down the stairs to the front door. He wasn’t barking yet, mainly because a burglar wouldn’t ring the doorbell. They would just break the window.

Then they would be met with a very angry wolf that can tear them apart.

Sanghyuk rubbed his eyes and he opened the door to reveal someone who he did not know all that well.

It was Amelia, one of the care takers of the children in town. She worked alongside Taekwoon and that was how he even knew about her in the first place.

“Sorry for waking you at this hour, Sanghyuk.” Amelia apologised. “But…You are the only person I know that has a dog and knows the person I’m trying to find.”

“Who?” Sanghyuk asked, fear spiking up inside of him. It would have to be a child, Amelia wouldn’t be looking so distressed if it wasn’t.

“Rowoon.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk knew Rowoon.

The kid was incredibly bright and intelligent for his age. Even if he was only seven, Rowoon knew that Starlight was a wolf and not even a normal wolf – recognising the intelligence in his eyes far faster than anyone else.

He also knew Rowoon was an orphan, and that was probably the main reason for Sanghyuk’s attention towards the kid. His life bares striking similarities to his own after all.

“Rowoon! Where are you, kid!” Sanghyuk cried, knowing he was sounding more and more desperate.

Starlight growled and bounded forward, pushing through the undergrowth, leading Sanghyuk along a trail that he identified as Rowoon’s and someone else’s.

“Sanghyuk!” He heard the tell-tale sound of Rowoon’s cries and let his hands glow, surrounding his fingers with fire.

Before he could react, they heard a loud crackle of electricity.

Hongbin.

Sanghyuk broke through the foliage to see Hongbin, Jaehwan and Wonshik standing beside a man and Rowoon curled into a ball a fair distance away.

“Rowoon!” Sanghyuk cried, ignoring his friends in favour of the child who looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

Rowoon whimpered before looking up to see Sanghyuk run over to him. The flames dying off from around his hands, and when they were fully extinguished, Rowoon launched himself into Sanghyuk’s waiting arms.

Sanghyuk clutched Rowoon close to his chest while Starlight circled them, checking Rowoon over. When he was finally certain Rowoon was fine, he made his way towards the other males.

Sanghyuk scoped the child up into his arms and turned his head to face his friends. “Guys…”

“You know this kid?” Wonshik asked as they approached them cautiously.

“Can…Can we please go back to my place and I’ll explain.”

“What are we going to do about this guy?” Hongbin asked, sending a kick into the kidnappers gut, resulting in a loud grunt.

“Bring him to the police.” Sanghyuk stated. “They’ll know what to do with him.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk sat on the edge of the bed, fingers brushing through Rowoon’s hair.

Starlight had bounded to Taekwoon’s place when Sanghyuk returned home, despite the confusion from Hongbin and Wonshik who didn’t join Jaehwan in taking the kidnapper to the police. Taekwoon had come over, glanced at Hongbin and Taekwoon but pointedly ignored them to help Rowoon – who was bleeding from a wound that none of them noticed.

Taekwoon’s gaze was filled with a flutter of worry as he flickered between all of them who were in the room.

Sanghyuk bit his lip, not wanting to have this discussion – especially since the clock registered it was nearly seven am.

“Was he hit with any electricity?” Taekwoon asked.

“No.”

“Then I doubt you need to be watching over him so closely.” Taekwoon spoke, voice soft ignoring the startled noises that emitted from Sanghyuk’s friends from behind him. “He just needs to sleep.”

Sanghyuk sighed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

“Wait…What?!” Jaehwan squawked.

Starlight looked up at Taekwoon, curious. “I didn’t know you took a doctor class.”

“I didn’t.” Taekwoon shook his head. “It’s a requirement if you work with kids.”

“WHAT?!” Hongbin, Wonshik and Jaehwan yelped.

Sanghyuk shook his head and stood up to usher his friends out of the room. “You can ask Starlight to show you to the rooms you’ll be staying in.”

Taekwoon smiled weakly. “I guess I shouldn’t have said anything…”

Sanghyuk laughed uneasily. “Kind of, but what’s done is done.”

Two hours later, Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were in the kitchen cooking breakfast – a range of different types of food.

“See, your house looks so much nicer with decorations lining the walls.” Taekwoon teased, nudging Sanghyuk with his hip.

“Argh, you were the one who put up all my Polaroids on the wall.” Sanghyuk grumbled but even he couldn’t help the smile on his face.

“You act as though you don’t love the extra flair and appearance in your home.”

“I could but then I’d be lying.”

“See?” Taekwoon laughed when Sanghyuk flicked some water at him. “Hey!”

Sanghyuk leaned towards Taekwoon with a smirk upon his face. “Is there a problem, sweetheart?”

Taekwoon squeaked as he backed up against the counter when Sanghyuk took a few steps towards him. The latter had an almost seductive smirk upon his face as a hand rested beside Taekwoon, fingers flexing slightly. Taekwoon looked up slightly to meet Sanghyuk’s gaze and felt his entire body shake.

“Are we interrupting something?” Both snapped their heads around to see Jaehwan, Wonshik and Hongbin in the doorway, looking at them with intrigued and smug expressions.

“Yes, but you wouldn’t care anyway.” Sanghyuk grumbled, backing away from Taekwoon and huffing. “Anyway, breakfast is ready. We were going to go and get you.”

“Were you or were you just going to make out with your boyfriend?” Hongbin asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Well, I never said _when_ we’ll get you.”

Starlight hissed. “You have a child in the house, Master. Keep it PG.” The wolf tugged on Sanghyuk and Taekwoon pants and dragged them upstairs. “Speaking of said child, Rowoon is asking for you.”

Sanghyuk spent the entirety of the day with Rowoon, keeping him calm and making sure that he was comfortable. So much so that even Taekwoon stayed with him, mainly because Rowoon knew him well and trusted him. Except, Hakyeon crashed the house, demanding to meet his best friend but instead met Sanghyuk’s friends and was instantly hooked on Hongbin.

Hongbin was not as interested in him as he was.

Sanghyuk and Taekwoon found it hilarious as Hakyeon spoke wildly to Hongbin but instead got into a debate with Jaehwan which lost everyone in the house. Rowoon clutched onto Sanghyuk’s leg, looking at everyone else as though he didn’t know what to make of them.

He really didn’t.

Hakyeon had screeched when he realised that Rowoon would be staying with Sanghyuk for a while. Claiming that they needed to get gifts for Rowoon.

Rowoon shied away from Hakyeon but Sanghyuk reassured him that Hakyeon was fine – if not a little crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sanghyuk?”

Sanghyuk grumbled, eyes blinking open when he felt a hand shake his shoulder. “Hm?”

“Sanghyuk…Dad…”

He rolled over to stare at Rowoon who looked shy and curled in on himself.

Did he just hear that correctly?

“Kid? What is it?” Sanghyuk sat up and rubbed his eyes to bring him to full alertness. He must’ve misheard it, surely.

“It’s Christmas.” Rowoon looked torn between jumping up and down with excitement and worried for waking Sanghyuk up.

Sanghyuk pushed himself out of bed and pulled Rowoon to him side. “Is it now? Well, then we should make breakfast, huh?”

“What about presents?”

“When Taekwoon and Hakyeon are over, kiddo.”

“That’s _hours_ away!” Rowoon whined but quickly shut his mouth, looking down and Sanghyuk could feel the guilt and worry seeping off of him.

Sanghyuk quickly scooped Rowoon into his arms, despite the screech that resulted in it. Rowoon tried to squirm in an attempt to escape Sanghyuk’s arms.

“Sanghyuk!” Rowoon squealed out a laugh when Sanghyuk turned around to tickle Rowoon who could only giggle in response.

“I’m not going to put you down, you are stuck with me.” Sanghyuk snickered as Rowoon gave up and flopped in his arms.

“Good morning!” Jaehwan cried as Sanghyuk entered the kitchen to reveal that he was with Hakyeon and Taekwoon. “Taekwoon and Hakyeon came over early today to make breakfast for all of us.”

Rowoon looked at Sanghyuk. “Can we open the presents now then?”

“After breakfast.” Sanghyuk responded then smiled at them. “I’ll be in the living room with Rowoon, ensuring he doesn’t open all the presents himself.

“Aww…” Rowoon huffed.

Breakfast, surprisingly, was an uneventful endeavour. Considering just how eccentric everyone was by themselves.

Rowoon eventually opened up to the others and spoke to them about his life while keeping his sentences short. That is until Taekwoon and Sanghyuk lightly urged him to speak about things that he absolutely loves.

After a short argument about who was cleaning the dishes, they all sat around in a circle in the living room. The presents all in a pile in front of them while Starlight sat with Sanghyuk, lightly flopped across his lap.

Hakyeon grinned. “So, who’s presents should we open first?”

Hakyeon had received a mug that said, “I don’t always dance, oh wait, yes I do,” a Christmas Sweater that involved Reindeer, a book series he had been eyeing and protection key charm. Hakyeon had hugged Sanghyuk on that latter item, gushing about how cute and sweet Sanghyuk was – despite the protests the latter tried to state.

Taekwoon gained a mug that said, “Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my morning coffee,”, a Christmas sweater that was covered in cats, a mood necklace, a journal and a bandana that had a galaxy design that changed every so often. He had blushed when Sanghyuk had wrapped the bandana around his neck and nuzzled his cheek. Rowoon complained about their affection, claiming that it was ‘disgusting’.

Jaehwan’s presents were a little harder to decide, but a sweater with Santas and a few CDs that he had wanted for a while. Except, Hakyeon had gotten him a mug that said, “Yes I’m crazy. Problem?”. Jaehwan loved it so much that he promptly used it with soda – not alcohol because Sanghyuk refused to have any in the house with Rowoon around.

Wonshik had been given tickets to an underground rap arena, which had caused him to draw Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Hongbin into a tight hug. He’d also been given some information on a few different dogs that he might want to adopt, along with a collar that contained some charms that Hongbin had created himself.

Hongbin didn’t want much, but an elf hat and a new camera had impressed him a lot – even if he refused to wear the hat until Rowoon begged him to. There was also a book on the best locations for photography that Hakyeon and Taekwoon had found one day while out of town.

Sanghyuk got the Christmas scarf that Hakyeon had made for him, a book series and a few spell books that he didn’t have at the time. He had also received several more film for his Polaroid camera and a mood necklace as well (Hongbin thought he was so hilarious by giving Sanghyuk and Taekwoon matching gifts).

Rowoon…Now he was the odd one. He received two sweaters, a scarf, a flower crown and some sketchbooks and pencils and markers from Jaehwan. His new bracelet that Taekwoon gave him gained a few charms on it from Sanghyuk. They also gave him some new clothes in general.

Sanghyuk shook his head. “You are so spoiled, Rowoon.”

“You spoil me.” Rowoon chuckled after he had gotten changed into his new clothes, before cuddling up to Sanghyuk’s side with a cheeky grin.

“Maybe so…” Sanghyuk chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers through Rowoon’s hair as he settled into him, eyes drifting shut as he breathed in Sanghyuk’s calming scent.

Taekwoon chuckled and rested against Sanghyuk’s shoulder and Starlight stretched across both of their laps, head tucking into Rowoon’s stomach. “You are gonna spoil him, aren’t you?”

“Maybe…” Sanghyuk muttered.

Hongbin had returned to the room, holding Sanghyuk’s Polaroid with a grin across his face. “Hey guys, we should take a picture.”

Hakyeon grinned widely. “Yes, we have to.”

“Wait…what?” Sanghyuk snapped his head up out of confusion just as Hongbin told them to look at the camera before taking the photo.

Hongbin bounded back to Sanghyuk and handed him the film. “Tell us when it’s ready to view, okay?”

“Pfft.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes as he put the film into his jacket pocket so it could finish without any issues. “Whatever.”

Taekwoon chuckled and Sanghyuk tilted his head slightly to shoot at glare at Taekwoon who had made himself very comfortable on his shoulder. “I am being nice, Woon. Don’t give me that.”

“Right, very nice.” Taekwoon teased quietly.

“You two are disgusting.” Hongbin muttered, shooting them both an annoyed look.

“You are disgusting.” Sanghyuk hissed. “Have you looked in the mirror recently? I swear your head has gotten bigger.”

Hongbin stuck his middle finger up at Sanghyuk in response but Wonshik was able to intervene before it could escalate. Which it tended to do between both Sanghyuk and Hongbin.

Jaehwan pulled Hakyeon into another conversation about movies and musicals that they both loved or had seen personally.

It was peaceful, for once really.

Sanghyuk checked the picture and smiled at what he saw.

Hongbin smiling at the camera, looking like he also hoped he framed it correctly, with Jaehwan in the middle of eating and Wonshik and Hakyeon in the middle of a conversation and only just glanced at the camera in time. Sanghyuk barely noticed his own look of shock as he studied Taekwoon leaning against him, Starlight in his lap and Rowoon supposedly asleep.

He was never one to celebrate Christmas.

But, perhaps, just perhaps, that train of thought can be altered.

“Sanghyuk, are you alright?” Taekwoon asked softly, drawing Sanghyuk back to reality.

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Taekwoon smiled at him and turned his head to brush his lips against the corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth softly. Sanghyuk hissed quietly at him and kissed him ever so softly. Taekwoon breathily reminded him that they weren’t together.

He heard Rowoon speak up from where he rested. “Dad…”

Sanghyuk and Taekwoon turned to look at Rowoon in shock, as did everyone else. Supposedly, they all thought they misheard it.

Sanghyuk knew they didn’t.

Had he really…

“That was disgusting.” Rowoon pulled a face and Sanghyuk could only laugh at Rowoon’s comment.

“You’re gonna get used to it, kid.” Sanghyuk pulled him closer and fully into his lap, even though it earned him a yelp from Starlight who was rudely woken up by it.

Rowoon huffed but allowed Sanghyuk to coddle him and Taekwoon to ruffle his hair.

Yeah.

Sanghyuk could definitely get used to it.


	2. Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a separate story but decided not to bother with that

“I can’t be a father!”

“Sanghyuk-“

“No, I seriously can’t!”

Taekwoon sighed as he watched Sanghyuk pace, hands running through his hair. All he wanted to do was go home and get some rest but judging by the howling of the blizzard outside that wasn’t an option. Now, he had to deal with Sanghyuk doubting his abilities to raise a child.

Okay, he also remembered what Rowoon had called him on Christmas.

It was cute how Rowoon turned to Sanghyuk when he needed something, and how soft Sanghyuk got around the child who he has only know for a couple of months.

Taekwoon rubbed his face. “Sanghyuk, calm down-“

“He called me ‘dad’, Taekwoon. Now Amelia is asking me if I am going to take him in.” Sanghyuk sounded so distressed but Taekwoon could hear the faint softness and love that lingered in Sanghyuk’s tone whenever he spoke of Rowoon.

“Why can’t you?” Taekwoon asked instead, folding his arms and meeting his gaze. “What is preventing you from taking him in?”

“I’m too young.” The excuse sounded weak.

“And?” Taekwoon knew several people that had children younger than Sanghyuk – even as teenagers and they managed to raise a child. “Just because you’re young means nothing when it comes to parenthood. You are mature enough.”

Sanghyuk’s shoulders sagged as he bit his lip making Taekwoon wish he’d stop biting them. He was going to make them bleed. Not because he wanted to kiss them properly – no, not at all.

Maybe just a little bit.

“Those young parents had other people to help them most of the time.” Sanghyuk tried to argue.

Taekwoon felt a pang of pain in his heart at Sanghyuk’s statement.

“What about me?!” He cried out causing Sanghyuk to jump in shock. “I am here for you. So is Hakyeon, and Jaehwan, Wonshik and Hongbin! They love Rowoon – even if they tease you about being too young to be a father.”

Sanghyuk bit his lip and shook his head. “It means…nothing.”

“How does it mean nothing?!” Taekwoon failed to see Sanghyuk’s reasoning in this conversation. Him being too young was a valid reason but the fact that he had friends that were there for him wasn’t?

“I’m a witch!” Sanghyuk snapped. “If they ever found out they’d never let me raise a child, even if he has a knack for magic himself!”

Taekwoon paused and stared, noticing the tears brimming underneath Sanghyuk’s eyes which he was obviously trying not to show. The faint tremble in his body gave away his actual distress.

“I’ll be kicked out of town and they’ll force me to give Rowoon back, they’ll send him away to a camp to try and get the magic out of him.” Sanghyuk whimpered, realising his act was up.

Taekwoon took a step forward and held a hand up in a silent question. Sanghyuk wiped his eyes before crashing and leaning towards Taekwoon, who grunted under the added weight on his body.

He ran his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair, feeling the tension in his body. “You will be fine, Sanghyuk. You will have me no matter what. If they try to make you leave, I’ll take in Rowoon myself.”

Sanghyuk whimpered. “But your place can’t have a child comfortably.”

“Who said anything about staying in my place?” Taekwoon teased. “Rowoon would be your kid, I’m not going to keep him from you.”

Sanghyuk stiffened and leaned back, eyes meeting Taekwoon’s with a clear look of confusion. “Why?”

“Because I know your life was the same as Rowoon’s and that you love him even if you don’t explicitly show it.”

He had a terrible life before finding Jaehwan and even then, it wasn’t the best until moving here apparently. Taekwoon tried to avoid the fact that Wonshik had indicated that Sanghyuk’s life turned better since meeting him. Sanghyuk claimed Rowoon was part of it – but didn’t deny Taekwoon’s involvement.

Sanghyuk wiped his eyes as he struggled to keep the tears at bay – Taekwoon still didn’t associated crying with Sanghyuk as this was the only time he had seen him cry. It was startling.

Sanghyuk still looked like he doubted him, Taekwoon ignored the stabbing pain in his heart.

“You love Rowoon and he adores you, and I love Rowoon but he is closer to you and anyone can tell that out of everyone in this town, he’ll choose you over everyone else. Even those who would be more qualified to take care of a kid. And, I want to help you with Rowoon because I love you and I love kids, going so far as to the fact I don’t want you to struggle with changes in your life.”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth. “I can’t help my doubts, and Rowoon does adore you, and-“

He fell silent, expression morphing from one of distress to confusion to shock.

“What?” Taekwoon asked, not catching onto Sanghyuk’s surprise.

Sanghyuk smiled to himself, ducking his head. Chuckling, it sounded dry and pained. “You don’t love me, Taekwoon.”

Oh.

That’s what he had said and paid attention to.

“Why can’t I?” Okay, he probably should play it off but if he does then Sanghyuk would never believe his true feelings for him.

“You don’t know me.” Sanghyuk muttered, keeping his gaze from Taekwoon clearly indicating he was worried about Taekwoon catching onto his thoughts.

Taekwoon noticed Sanghyuk shrink in on himself and bit his own lip to try and figure out how to prove to Sanghyuk that he does love him. He stepped forward and tugged Sanghyuk back towards him.

“Sanghyuk.”

“Don’t.” He tried to push himself away but Taekwoon clung on tighter.

Taekwoon reacted quickly. Sanghyuk needs to know his feelings are genuine, and honestly, only one option seemed appropriate as of right then. Considering his brain was trying to focus on several things at once, this narrowed it down to only a few.

He kissed him.

Sanghyuk stiffened before he shivered and melted into Taekwoon.

Taekwoon felt Sanghyuk wrap an arm around him, drawing him ever so closer. Fingers digging into his side and slightly lifting up his shirt as his hand moved upwards.

Was Sanghyuk always this warm?

He let out a small whimper at the action as his own hands clutched at Sanghyuk’s shoulders. Pressing chest to chest and could feel a soft rumble escape Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon pulled away, breaking off the kiss and let his eyes flutter open once he took a couple of breaths.

Sanghyuk’s eyes were still closed and his breath raced across Taekwoon’s face as he struggled to compose himself. He whispered something under his breath, too quiet for Taekwoon to hear it but it seemed to relax him.

“Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon whispered, hoping he hadn’t jumped to conclusions.

He shook his head and leaned back in to kiss Taekwoon, almost slamming him against the wall. Taekwoon gasped at the action. Okay, he was not expecting that response. He was expecting to be pushed away and told to leave once the blizzard quietened.

This was not something that Taekwoon was complaining about though. Perhaps they could push it further? Now, that was something he wanted to test.

“Not what I was expecting.” Taekwoon gasped when Sanghyuk finally broke the kiss.

Sanghyuk huffed. “I am surprised as well.”

They both leaned against each other, Taekwoon felt his body wedged between two strong and solid surfaces. He panted and tilted his head up slightly to meet Sanghyuk’s gaze, with a heated feeling behind them. His fingers dug into his shoulders.

Sanghyuk rested their foreheads together, hand coming up to push Taekwoon’s hair out of his face.

“Beautiful.” Sanghyuk whispered and Taekwoon felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the words. “How…Why do you love me?” Clearly, he didn’t want Taekwoon to hear that latter part of his comment but he still did.

Taekwoon blinked and raised his eyebrows. “What it chronologically or alphabetically? We’ll be here for a while.”

Sanghyuk looked surprised before his smile grew soft, and it was something that Taekwoon loved viewing more. It suited him the best.

“What about you?” Taekwoon asked, feeling guilty but suddenly he couldn’t shut his mouth. “I can’t be the only one expressing these emotions.”

“Would I have kissed you if your emotions were unrequited?”

“No.”

Taekwoon leaned forward and felt his eyes slipping shut. Shit, he was tired. He should probably get some rest. Feeling his lips move, Taekwoon figured he actually spoke out loud which was reaffirmed by Sanghyuk’s response.

“Yeah, let’s get you to bed.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The wind still howled loudly outside, the sound causing Sanghyuk to stir awake slightly. Yet, he didn’t want to move, or more actually – he _couldn’t_ move easily. As if something was keeping him pinned to the mattress.

His eyes blinked up and tilted his head down to see a mop of black hair right underneath his chin. The feeling of fingers curling around his shirt and tugging at it ever so slightly. Clearly, Taekwoon wasn’t awake as his breathing indicated.

Sanghyuk moved his hand to run his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, shifting so he was slightly sitting up against his pillows. His eyes drifted shut as he kept an ear out for anything that should alter him or convince him to get out of bed. Which was warm and comfortable, more so with Taekwoon’s body pressed against his.

This was something he could definitely get used to.

“Sanghyuk?” He turned to see Starlight sitting in the doorway, looking much to amused and smug about the Sanghyuk’s current situation. He tilted his head and grinned, his teeth sharp and glinting in the light. “Should I bring Taekwoon something in case he is unable to walk?”

“Fuck you, nothing happened.” Sanghyuk hissed.

His familiar did not look convinced before he stretched. “Wonshik, Jaehwan and Hongbin have just returned. I am pretty sure they accidentally revealed magic to Hakyeon because Wonshik and Hongbin were snapping at Jaehwan.”

Sanghyuk grumbled as he attempted to get out of bed. He wasn’t surprised that if that were the case, it would be Jaehwan. He had a knack for revealing things that should be kept a secret at the most unconventional of times.

“Hakyeon’s is most definitely going to call Taekwoon and it will wake him up.” Sanghyuk was able to slip form bed even though he regretted it when Taekwoon whimpered and curled in on himself, drawing the blanket closer to his body.

Oh shit. He was cute.

“Stop ogling your boyfriend and help me stop Hongbin from murdering Jaehwan and tainting this house.” Starlight grumbled as he trotted off, forcing Sanghyuk to follow him.

Sanghyuk pressed a kiss to Taekwoon’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

Taekwoon groaned and opened his eyes by a crack and stared at him. “Okay.” He nodded before nuzzling back into the pillow and drifting back to sleep.

Yeah. Sanghyuk was one hundred percent screwed.

Sanghyuk entered one of the spare bedrooms and saw Jaehwan rocking on the bed. Eyes focused on nothing in particular, so much that he didn’t even look up when Sanghyuk appeared. Hongbin and Wonshik weren’t in the room so Sanghyuk figured they were cooking.

Great. He hoped they didn’t set off the fire alarm again. Their attempts at cooking were feeble at best but still surprisingly edible.

“Jae-“

“He hates us!”

Sanghyuk wasn’t even fazed by Jaehwan loud outburst, this being his usual life for the near past decade, since finding Jaehwan at the age of seventeen. He had known Jaehwan for eight years? Really?

Sanghyuk shook his head. “It’s Hakyeon. He is unable to hate anyone. He’d probably more hurt that he wasn’t made aware of it earlier.”

“Hurt leads to hate.”

“If it is lead to stew for too long, yes.”

“He will hate us, he’ll make Taekwoon ignore us.”

“No, he won’t.”

Jaehwan tilted his head to stare at Sanghyuk, gaze calculating. “How do you know that?”

“Because I know Hakyeon. I may be hurt but I also know Taekwoon. They are both stubborn and unreasonable but then again, everyone is and you can’t blame them for it.” Sanghyuk looked out the window to see the blizzard had died down. “I’m going to see Rowoon so I might as well tell Hakyeon to meet me there.”

“He’s gonna kill you.”

“He won’t.”

Sanghyuk returned to his room to change, he’ll pick up something quick to eat while out. There is a small magic café on the outskirts of town which he likes so he should probably take Hakyeon there. The magic veil will keep his magic hidden from outsiders so that is an added bonus.

Rowoon also gets to experience a different type of magic – mostly angel magic.

Their foods are delicious after all.

He pulled on a fresh set of clothes and sent a text to Hakyeon.

 **Sanghyuk:** Let me explain

 **Sanghyuk:** Meet me at Café Coral in twenty minutes, I’m picking up Rowoon so I’ll meet you there

 **Hakyeon:** Want me to pick a table?

 **Sanghyuk:** If you want

“Sanghyuk, where are you going?” Taekwoon asked as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stared at Sanghyuk who had just finished changing.

“Jaehwan accidentally revealed magic to Hakyeon so I’m going to go and talk with him to clear up any misunderstandings from him. I’m also taking Rowoon cause it’s a magic café and if he has a knack for magic, he should get exposure to it.” Sanghyuk explained.

“Can I come?” Taekwoon was already clambering out of bed and looking around the room for Sanghyuk’s wardrobe. “He is my best friend after all.”

Sanghyuk raised an amused eyebrow. “Did I just hear Taekwoon call Hakyeon his best friend? Usually you call him an idiot and jerk who never leaves you alone.” He ignored Taekwoon’s relatively annoyed gaze and motioned towards his dresser. “My clothes are in there, there might be some that can fit you but I’m not sure. I think some are Wonshik’s and they’d definitely fit you.”

Sanghyuk waited until Taekwoon was dressed and almost had a heart attack when he realised that, yes, Taekwoon was fully wearing his clothes.

They were just a little too baggy to fit Taekwoon comfortably but he didn’t seem to care all that much. The sleeves on the jacket were way too long and you couldn’t even see Taekwoon’s finger tips at all, and it was also a few sizes too big and hung low on his legs.

“Too adorable.” Sanghyuk teased as he checked Taekwoon out making him flush at the clear attention Sanghyuk was giving him. “Those clothes would look better on the floor however~”

Taekwoon screeched but Sanghyuk was grabbing his wrist and pulling him after him, calling for Starlight to make sure that Wonshik doesn’t burn the place down and Hongbin to not kill Jaehwan. That they’d be back in a little while, not sure when exactly.

They got a chorus of farewells before they began their walk towards the orphanage where Rowoon would be spending the day.

That would soon change.

The air was still cold and nippy, striking their revealed skin as Taekwoon pretty much clutched onto Sanghyuk to try and avoid the wind. Sanghyuk hummed as he wrapped an arm around Taekwoon to keep him close and to make it comfortable for the both of them.

“Why are we walking?” Taekwoon whined. “Cars are a thing.”

“The town is too small for cars to be mainstream here. Plus, the exercise is good.”

“It is cold, are you trying to kill me by hypothermia?”

“You wanted to come with me, so don’t complain.”

“I will complain if I want to complain.”

Sanghyuk just sighed as he knocked on the door of the orphanage, pointedly ignoring Taekwoon’s whines about it being too cold for him to be out of the house for more than a few minutes.

Amelia opened the door and looked surprised upon seeing them. “Sanghyuk, Taekwoon, what are you doing here?”

“We are going to a café and we wanted to bring Rowoon with us.” Sanghyuk explained. “If it allowed, Amelia.”

The orphanage owner looked between them, confused but nodded. “Yeah, it is. I’ll just go and grab him. But, really? Now?”

“Something came up.”

“Dad!” Rowoon cried, rushing past Amelia and tackling Sanghyuk’s legs, almost knocking him clean off his feet.

Sanghyuk laughed as he crouched down. “Hey, kiddo. You been good for Amelia?”

Rowoon huffed. “Of course, I have.”

Amelia shook her head. “He’s been angsty since Christmas. It’s been a wonder that he hasn’t run to your place in the past couple of days.”

Taekwoon looked at Amelia. “Well, we’ll be taking him off your hands for the day.”

Amelia looked at Sanghyuk and raised an eyebrow. “Only for the day?”

“I still…” Sanghyuk bit his lip as he stood up and scooped Rowoon up in his arms. “No answer for now.”

She sighed but waved as Taekwoon, Sanghyuk and Rowoon walked off anyway. Sanghyuk would come up with an answer soon, he just needed to clarify it within himself first before jumping to decisions without properly thinking it over.

Which was more often the case in his life.

“Where are we going?” Rowoon asked, eyes wide in curiosity.

“To a café for breakfast.”

“Ooo!” Rowoon squealed. “I love cafes, but I rarely go.” He sounded so sad at the end and Sanghyuk pulled him even closer to him.

“Well, you can choose whatever you want to eat and drink.” Taekwoon ruffled his hair. “Sanghyuk will buy anything.”

“Anything?” Rowoon stared at the two adults, wondering if they were lying about it or were being serious.

Taekwoon grinned, ignoring Sanghyuk’s look. “Anything.”

“Yay!”

Sanghyuk hissed quietly. “Really?”

“You sound as though you weren’t going to do exactly that.”

Sanghyuk was about to argue when they approached the café to see Hakyeon standing by the door, looking around for them. Shoe tapping against the snow impatiently.

“Hakyeon!” Sanghyuk called catching his attention and could see Hakyeon looked conflicted and torn about how he should be feeling.

“Sanghyuk.” His tone was clipped and Sanghyuk avoided feeling hurt since he knew that Hakyeon felt hurt even more.

He deserved a proper explanation and that was why Sanghyuk was here in the first place.

“Taekwoon, why don’t you and Rowoon go and buy something for all of us to eat. Hakyeon and I will find a table and you can meet us there once you’re done.” Taekwoon nodded and before Sanghyuk let go of Rowoon he whispered into the kid’s ear. “Do you think you can delay your choice for a bit kid?”

“Why?” Rowoon asked, just as quietly.

“It’s just…I have to talk to Hakyeon privately for a bit, kay?”

Rowoon looked confused but shrugged. “Alright.” Clearly, he understood that Sanghyuk was requesting him of a somewhat important duty and took it in stride.

They entered the café, feeling the warmth from the place wash over them and draw them into its comfort. Angel magic would do that to you no matter how much you tried to avoid it like the plague.

“So…” Hakyeon started as they sat down in a booth to the back of the café. “Magic.”

“They didn’t tell me what happened, only that Jaehwan got slack around you.” Sanghyuk responded, no point in trying to avoid it. “But yes, magic is real and an actual thing that isn’t from fairy tales.”

“So, you do know about magic.” Hakyeon stated simply, not sounding surprised but more like his suspicions have been confirmed.

“Yeah, Jaehwan trained me.” Sanghyuk hummed as he glanced at Rowoon and Taekwoon. The former looked as though choosing what topping he wanted for his pancakes was a serious issue and needed to be thought through very thoroughly.

He didn’t have to go all out but apparently he thought he had to.

“Does Taekwoon know?” Hakyeon sounded worried and angry at the possibility of Taekwoon not having a clue and Sanghyuk lying to him about it all. He didn’t have to worry but at least Sanghyuk was glad that there was worry for his best friend.

“Yeah…” Sanghyuk nodded. “It…Was…Something.”

Hakyeon met his gaze. “He’s okay with it?”

“It took him some time to get used to it but he is.” Sanghyuk nodded as he noticed Taekwoon and Rowoon currently ordering the food and drinks. “Though…I guess you can call me a Witch.”

“You guess?”

“It’s complicated as to what I am properly considered.” Sanghyuk waved his hand.

“Oh.” Hakyeon fell silent, not sure how to continue the conversation which was saved by Taekwoon and Rowoon returning to the table with a table number.

“The food all sounds yummy!” Rowoon cried as he collapsed beside Sanghyuk, legs kicking back and forth under the table. “How do you choose?”

“You don’t.” Sanghyuk chuckled. “They know everything here.”

Taekwoon looked between them and spoke up quietly. “Are you alright?”

“You are okay with it?” Hakyeon asked, turning to his best friend which earned a confused look from Rowoon.

“Yes.” Taekwoon nodded. “You don’t have to be.”

Hakyeon opened his mouth but shut it, however Rowoon seemed to figure out what the discussion was about.

“Have you met Starlight properly? He has great stories.” Rowoon spoke as he looked at his cup of water. “He’s dad’s wolf.”

Hakyeon just froze. “Starlight…can…talk?”

Rowoon looked at Hakyeon. “You didn’t know?”

Sanghyuk launched across the table to grab Hakyeon’s sleeve. “Stay and hear us out, please.”

Hakyeon stared at him, his eyes grew hard. “Why should I listen to you? You’ve lied to me.”

“More like just not telling the truth.” Sanghyuk argued. “Look, let us talk about this like adults. Ask as many questions as you want and I will answer them all.”

Hakyeon seemed to study his eyes to see if Sanghyuk was telling the truth. His shoulders sagged ever so slightly.

“Fine. I want only the truth.”

“That is all you are going to get.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon who was leaning on the table, noting the hard and determined expression on his face.

“So, magic is real.”

“Yes.” Sanghyuk nodded. “Some people are born with a natural instinct to magic like myself, and Rowoon here. Others can be raised into magic like Hongbin and Jaehwan, and some, like Wonshik, have a flair for magic but no real training yet are able to make potions just as well as others.”

Hakyeon stared at the table but a voice rang clear as a waitress placed their plates of food in front of them. “Your food~”

“Thank you.” They chorused and turned to their food to eat, Rowoon happily finding it more interesting than whatever they were talking about.

“Are you here because it’s a small town?” Hakyeon’s question was unexpected and Taekwoon could see the surprise on Sanghyuk’s face.

“Uh…Not really.” Sanghyuk cleared his throat. “We very rarely live in towns just because we want to. We stay in places because we like them but that isn’t why we move there in the first place.”

That caught Hakyeon’s attention.

“Why are you here then?”

“To help protect the children.” Sanghyuk hummed. “You live here you should know what I am talking about.”

Hakyeon met his gaze. “Halloween.”

Sanghyuk nodded.

Rowoon and Taekwoon were silent as they looked between the two of them.

Taekwoon pursed his lips as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on through Hakyeon’s mind. He might’ve known him for years but even then, sometimes Taekwoon couldn’t tell what his best friend was thinking.

Hakyeon’s eyes never left Sanghyuk. Who didn’t seem too bothered about it all, quietly waiting for Hakyeon to return to his senses.

“I haven’t forgiven you lot.” Hakyeon’s voice was quiet and serious.

“I don’t expect you to.”

He pushed himself from the table, expression shifting between looking hurt and stubborn. “I’ll be on my way.”

Taekwoon followed Hakyeon to the door. He could at least try and reassure him.

“Hakyeon…”

He stopped and saw the anger that filled his eyes. “You didn’t tell me.”

“It wasn’t my place to say. I promised I’ll keep it a secret.”

“He hasn’t done anything to you, has he?” Hakyeon tilted his head towards Sanghyuk who was listening to Rowoon talk about something or other. “Otherwise-“

“No.” Taekwoon clutched Hakyeon’s arm. “Please, don’t hate them. Don’t say anything either, this was why others in that house kept having to move. Because people found out about their magic and wanted them out even though they just want to help.”

He knew he sounded desperate but he needed Hakyeon to understand the complexity of this entire thing.

Hakyeon grumbled. “I don’t like it, but whatever. Fine.”

Taekwoon murmured a quiet thank you as he watched Hakyeon walk outside the café. He sighed heavily and walked back to Sanghyuk and Rowoon.

“Woon?” Sanghyuk asked as he sat back down.

Taekwoon shrugged weakly. “I dunno. Hakyeon can hold grudges but I think he will tell anyone. He isn’t an asshole.”

Rowoon gasped and Sanghyuk had the urge to tell Taekwoon that they have a child with them but held his tongue. That was something Taekwoon knew and apologised to Rowoon who claimed he had heard worse from some of the older orphans.

Taekwoon murmured to Sanghyuk. “There are laws against targeting children.”

“I know.” Sanghyuk sighed before they decided they should head home.

Rowoon grabbed Sanghyuk’s hand and looked up at him with childlike worry. “Will Hakyeon talk to us again?” His voice was so soft that Taekwoon had to strain to hear him which was so different to Rowoon’s normal loudness.

“I hope he does, kiddo.” Sanghyuk sighed and looked at Taekwoon hoping for some reassurance that Hakyeon was actually going to remain their friend.

Taekwoon couldn’t offer such reassurance.

They dropped Rowoon back at the orphanage but promised to celebrate New Years with him. Rowoon had complained about not wanting to hang around the older orphans and they caved and took him back home with them.

Taekwoon chuckled as he watches Sanghyuk’s eyes fill with adoration and love towards Rowoon. “You are weak when it comes to him.”

“Apparently, I’m also weak when it comes to you.” Sanghyuk lightly teased, winking at him. “If Starlight is to be believed.”

“Of course Starlight is to be believed.” Taekwoon laughed, nudging Sanghyuk with his hip and feeling him wrap an arm around his waist. Pulling him ever closer.

Sanghyuk made an offhand comment about it being cold. That was a lie. It wasn’t that cold anymore as the day progresses and the threat of another snowstorm was lessening until the evening.

But, whatever.

It gave Taekwoon an excuse to stick to Sanghyuk. Not that he needed one but it was always handy having one on hand.

The house was strangely quiet, considering Jaehwan currently was in residence.

Starlight met them at the door and sniffed, tail swishing from side to side. “I think Jaehwan’s broken.”

Sanghyuk made a strained noise in the back of his throat. “Where is he?”

“In the room he’s been cooped in since the early hours of this morning.”

Sanghyuk cussed quietly under his breath so that Rowoon wouldn’t hear him. He asked Taekwoon to spend some time with Rowoon and probably see if they need any specific types of food or even go back to his place if he needed to get something. Sanghyuk was going to talk with Jaehwan, Wonshik and Hongbin who definitely would be beating themselves up about what happened.

They really liked Hakyeon too.

Taekwoon said he should go home and see if there is anything he needs to do.

Rowoon could be trusted with Starlight as long as he got distracted by video games that is.

Taekwoon looked at his phone. Contemplating whether or not he should call Hakyeon to try and clear up the air around them. It can’t be good to keep all of this bottled up. There had to be questions that Hakyeon hadn’t asked because of Rowoon.

“I’m not surprised you are calling me.”

“Hakyeon.” A loud sigh escaped the older male.

“I don’t know how to feel.”

“I know.”

“How are you so calm?”

“Because I didn’t run away when I found out.” It was a low blow but necessary if he wanted to keep his friend talking and communicating. “I may have passed out but Sanghyuk was calm and explained everything to me.”

“He’s a mage.”

“Who?”

“Sanghyuk. Everything about his place screamed Mage but I though it was just for decorations and show. So, I never commented on it.”

“I thought you’d know.”

Hakyeon laughed dryly and fell silent.

“I don’t know how to feel.”

“I think Jaehwan’s broken.” Taekwoon murmured. “Sanghyuk didn’t say but I figured he must be extremely beat up about what happened. I don’t know exactly.”

Hakyeon cleared his throat. “I…I saw him levitating some things and freaked out. They weren’t expecting me to be watching, I guess.”

Taekwoon tilted his head back and nodded even though Hakyeon couldn’t see it. Knowing him, he would know anyway.

“So, how are things with you and Sanghyuk?” The change was needed and appreciated though Taekwoon wanted to keep his lips firmly seeled shut.

“Good.”

“He looked like he wanted to kiss you in the café.” Hakyeon teased.

Taekwoon’s neck flushed, how had he not seen it? Well, granted Taekwoon wasn’t the best at deciphering emotions he wasn’t used to. Someone wanting to kiss him was high up on that list.

“Yeah…He did. I mean.” Taekwoon coughed as he heard Hakyeon let out an interested noise. “I kissed him last night because he was freaking out about potentially adopting Rowoon and I wanted him to shut up. Then he kissed me back and uh…”

That was the most he had spoken for majority of the morning, though he was certain he spoke more last night while high on the addiction of Sanghyuk’s lips. Shit. Just thinking about it made him blush like a teenager.

Hakyeon paused before chuckling. “So, when is the wedding?”

“Fuck you.”

“Nah, I know you just wanna do that with Sanghyuk.”

Taekwoon groaned. “Come on, Hakyeon.” He smiled weakly. “Will you come to Sanghyuk’s for New Years?”

“I-“

“Look, I know you don’t want to but believe me. They do care about you.”

Hakyeon fell silent again and Taekwoon knew he was thinking it over.

“Can…I don’t know yet.”

“Will you at least try?”

“Maybe.” Hakyeon sighed, caving by Taekwoon’s words.

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk rested on his bed, looking to the side to see Taekwoon still curled underneath his blankets.

It was still very early; the sun was nowhere near rising and the only thing in the room was peace and silence. Sanghyuk felt a smile cross his face as he leaned his fingers out to brush across Taekwoon’s cheek.

He shifted and whimpered, burying his head into the pillow.

Adorable.

Way too adorable.

Sanghyuk leaned forward and brushed his lips across Taekwoon’s forehead slightly causing him to stir.

Sanghyuk bit back a groan. He didn’t want to wake Taekwoon up. He should still be sleeping.

“Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon whispered, eyes still closed but shifting closer to Sanghyuk’s body. “What?”

Said male flopped onto the bed, making Taekwoon open his eyes and shot him a glare. Sanghyuk merely laughed at him and stretched his limbs out along the bed.

“You are terrible. You woke me up.” Taekwoon whined lowly, turning away from Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk groaned and rolled over to wrap an arm around Taekwoon’s waist, pulling him close to his body once more.

“Go back to sleep, then.” Sanghyuk pointed out, as he buried his face into Taekwoon’s hair.

Taekwoon squeaked when Sanghyuk’s fingers dug into his stomach ever so slightly. “You are keeping me awake, jerk.”

“No, I’m not.”

Taekwoon rolled over and stiffened when he realised just how close Sanghyuk was to him. He blinked owlishly at him and Sanghyuk chuckled lowly under his breath.

Taekwoon leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sanghyuk’s.

Sanghyuk hummed and messed with Taekwoon’s hair ever so slightly.

“Is Hakyeon coming over?”

“Dunno, maybe.” Taekwoon pulled away and scowled. “Why are you talking about my best friend now?”

“Worry.” Sanghyuk shrugged as best he could laying on his side. “Why else would I ask?” His eyes were soft and could see Taekwoon melt into the mattress and his body. “I have a feeling we are going to have a kid burst through that door soon.”

“Like on Christmas?”

“Yeah. I just don’t know if it is gonna be Rowoon or Jaehwan. We’ll see when it happens.”

Taekwoon laughed at Sanghyuk’s comment and pushed him onto his back, rolling over to straddle the taller male. Sanghyuk raised his eyebrows in interest.

“I am not complaining about this position, but with four other people in the house who could possibly be awake?”

They weren’t. The plants would’ve told Sanghyuk if they had woken up but he didn’t ask them to keep an eye on them at all. Starlight was with Rowoon and they would definitely hear him before Rowoon broke the door down in excitement.

Jaehwan could possibly teleport into the room, leaving Wonshik and Hongbin to kick the door down to grab Jaehwan and drag him away.

“Pfft. They won’t be awake for a little while.” Taekwoon scoffed as he leaned down to pepper kisses across Sanghyuk’s face. He pulled a face and tried to turn his head away but Taekwoon full on kissed him in response once again.

Hey, if he started his mornings like this all the time he won’t be complaining.

Sanghyuk ran his hands up Taekwoon’s back, sliding them under his shirt. “Question.”

“Do you have to keep talking?”

“Can we make our anniversary the 29th of December?”

Taekwoon leaned back and raised an eyebrow as though he couldn’t believe Sanghyuk’s words. His expression clearly said, “really?”

“That was two days ago, genius.” He pointed out.

“I know, but it is in the middle of Christmas and New Year’s.” Sanghyuk felt iffy about it. What if he was overthinking it all? They never made it obvious or known to anyone after all. He could be making up a date because it felt right.

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “I mean…I guess. I’d like to have dinner first before it all, though.”

Sanghyuk chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you.” He pushed upwards so he and Taekwoon were face to face. “Though, just not right now. We have children here and can’t have them walking in on something they shouldn’t.”

“We can’t scar Jaehwan now can we?” Taekwoon’s grin was wide and shit-eating making Sanghyuk shake his head at him in response.

“Yeah. He’d never shut up about it.”

They weren’t doing anything special for New Years, the magic community rarely did. Most often celebrated having gone an entire year without getting killed though. However, many communities went by different calendars but kept the main celebrations the same.

Sanghyuk had listened to Rowoon complain that Taekwoon lived in a different house. Knowing why that is but making it seem like they were just making it difficult for themselves.

“But,” Rowoon whined. “Father lives here anyway!”

“Rowoon…” Sanghyuk sighed as he watched his best friends and boyfriend laugh at Rowoon’s determination to make Sanghyuk crack.

“No, dad! He does!” Rowoon huffed and folded his arms.

He was ridiculously cute and couldn’t be intimidating even if you told him how to act as such. Then again, he was just a kid.

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk caved and they would see about moving Taekwoon in.

“You seem okay with it.” Taekwoon hummed as he felt Sanghyuk wrap his arms around him and pull him close. “Thought you’d want to take it slow.”

“I did think that, but…” Sanghyuk paused not sure if he should continue on or not. “This house was getting lonely, only having myself technically live here.”

“You are going to have me, though.” Taekwoon looked back at him.

“And Rowoon.” His voice was quiet and could see the surprise on Taekwoon’s face.

“You…” He glanced quickly to make sure the kid wasn’t overhearing this. “You are adopting him?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah. Paperwork is a bitch but Amelia is an angel when it comes to all of that technical work. The town is so small though so it should go through by mid-January depending on how everything goes. Rowoon needs to give his own confirmation.”

“I’m sure he will.” Taekwoon whispered. “He loves you after all.”

“Mm.”

“Dad? Father?” They turned to see Rowoon looking up at them. “What are you talking about?”

“Something.” Taekwoon hummed.

Rowoon blinked and looked at Starlight who seemed to be glued to his side. “Starlight?”

“You son wants to know why you are denying adopting him.” Starlight huffed and nudged Sanghyuk’s leg. “Tell the truth.”

Sanghyuk paused and stared at Rowoon who was watching him. He looked between all of them and launched at Rowoon before scooping him up.

“We will discuss this next year.”

“So tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Sanghyuk laughed as he hoisted Rowoon up and looked at Taekwoon. “Save me.”

“Nope.” Taekwoon laughed as Starlight merely smirked.

Before Sanghyuk could say anything else they heard a knock at the door. Rowoon tugged on Sanghyuk’s shirt.

“Dad, who is it?”

“Dunno, kiddo.” Sanghyuk approached the door. “Can I put you down?”

“No.” Rowoon whined and wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck and tightened it. “Don’t put me down.”

“Fine.” Sanghyuk opened the door and realised who was on the other side of the door. “Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon smiled weakly. “Hey, Sanghyuk.”

Rowoon paused before yelling loudly. “Father! Uncle Hakyeon is here!”

Sanghyuk winced at the noise right by his ear. “Rowoon, that was my ear.”

“Sorry.” Rowoon whimpered and shrunk in on himself, tucking his head into Sanghyuk’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, kiddo. Just watch it next time, alright?” Sanghyuk hoped Rowoon heeded his advice and actually did watch where he was the next time he decided to yell. Unless of course he was getting kidnapped.

Which he hoped wouldn’t happen.

“Is…Are the others here?” Hakyeon asked, not hearing the usual noise that Jaehwan emitted wherever he went.

“Yeah, they just fell silent when Rowoon announced your arrival.” Sanghyuk stepped aside and let Hakyeon enter the house. “They are in the living room if you want to talk to them.”

Hakyeon looked at Sanghyuk before nodding, determined not to fuck it up.

Rowoon squeaked and Sanghyuk jumped as he felt Taekwoon come up behind him.

“Hey. What’s going on here?” Taekwoon whispered.

“Hakyeon is going to talk to them.” Sanghyuk replied.

“I hope it goes well.”

“So do I.”

Rowoon pulled a face. “Yuck.”

Taekwoon chuckled. “One day you may find someone.”

Rowoon seemed even more disgusted by that but merely complained that no-one could be more disgusting than them. He struggled when Taekwoon kissed his temples and whined when Sanghyuk kept him in place. Eventually he caved and sunk against Sanghyuk once more.

Sanghyuk smiled at Taekwoon who raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. He merely leaned in and kissed his lips, enjoying the peace.

Even if Rowoon was making it difficult.

Yeah, Sanghyuk was happy.

This was his family.


End file.
